One Fatefull night
by Max-4-ever
Summary: After practice,Tyson and the others go home. But something is bugging max,What is it? You have to read to find out!My first oneshot.KaiMax RayTyson.I maybe setting the rating a little high but im just being safe. plz R


Hello and thank you for picking my story. First the disxlaimer: I dint own beyblade and wont get money if you sue. Now thats settled.

Pairings:Tyson/Ray and Kai/Max AH! Take that you Kai/Tyson,Kai/Ray fans XP.

One fateful night

It was 9:00pm and the bladebrakers were going home after a long day of training. Kai was walking up front followed by Tyson,Max,Kenny,and Ray in a straight line. Tyson was doing his usual compaling on how Kai works them to hard or how sourpuss needs some lovin in his life.

Tyson: Kai you need to lighten up some! We cant blade if we'er dead from your training!  
Kai: Maybe if you didnt slack off soo much maybe I wounldnt have to be so tough on you!(in a cold tone)  
Tyson: Why you!

Tyson tried to lunge out at Kai but falied and ended up eatting dirt. Kai saw his attemped to hurt him and just smirked inwardly to himself.

Ray: Are you ok Tyson?(Trying to help him up at the same time laughing)  
Kenny: You were too tired to fight. thats why you fell like that.(In-a-matter-of-fact-voice)  
Tyson: I'll get him...once I eat something.  
Ray: Max are you ok? You've been quiet for some time now.  
Max:uummm...wha?  
Tyson: Max are you ok? You havent complained about anything much less said a thing.  
Max: Im fine Ty. Just thinking thats all.  
Kenny: Thinking about what?  
Max: Its nothing! Hey look I see the house. lets go so we can eat!  
Tyson: Thats what im talking about! Lets go! Foods a callin.  
Max: Hey Ty! I bet I can bet you to the house!  
Tyson: Your on!

Tyson and Max ran towards the house at top speed. Ray and Kenny just shook their heads at the site and Kai was lost in though.

Kai: Why was Max so quiet before? and why would he change the subject like that?(kai thought)

Max has been acting strangly for the past two months. He wasnt acting like his normal self. He would zone in and out as if half-dazed by something. Max wolud stair at Kai but look away thinkin that Kai didnt see him look. Max would say something questionable but would quickly chqange the subject.Kai has been suspecting that maybe Max has a crush on him.

Kai: But that couldnt be! Max isnt gay...is he?(Kai thought)

Kai did over time developed feelings for the boy but was unsure if he could trust his feelings well enough to act upon them. Kai had crush on Max since the American tournment. During that time he was trying to answer his own questions. Was he really gay? Do Max like him the same? Am I good enough for him? All of the memories were racing back when Kai noyiced someone tapping his shoulder. Kai looked over putting back on his usual face and looked at the person tapping him. It was ray.

Ray: So Kai are you going to come in or stand there all night?

Kai had a confused look on his face but looked away from Ray to see he was standing outside the front door of their house. Reailty struck when he saw thr others inside already.The bladebrakers had there own house thanks to Mr.Dickson.It was big and had a big backyard. The neighborhood was nice with lots of kids(to Kais dismay)The house had enough rooms so each person had there own room. All the bed rooms was upstairs. It had two bathrooms. Kai room was next to Rays and Tysons and Maxs rooms were next to each other.Kenny room was down the hall on the right side. They had a basement that looked like lounge room. In the middle of the floor was a beydish. To the right side corned was a refigorator stocked with food like the other one. Everyone felt they needed stock that one up if Tyson ever went on a food rampage. Kai "hn" Ray and walked passed the neko-jin. He saw that Max was jumping up and down and saw Tyson with a mad look on his face grumbling"you cheated" and"not fair". kai knew that Max had won the race.

Max: Ray when are you starting dinner?(stoping his little victory dance)  
Ray: Im tired so we'll just order something.  
Tyson:Yeah! Lets have pizza..no..Chinessfood!(comeing out of his sad state)  
Kenny: I say let Max decide. You guys didnt place a prize for the winner so I say let Max choose.  
Ray: I agree.  
Max: I dont know..what do you think kai? Do you think I should choose?  
Kai: I dont care. Its just dinner...(cold tone)  
Max:(whinceing at kais words) Oh..ok..um I say pizza!  
Tyson: I wanted chinessfood!  
Kenny: Its Maxs choice.  
Ray: Ok. Ill place an order for the pizza.

Ray walked out the room into the hallway to order the pizza. Meanwhile Max took a seat near the window. It was a nice view of the neighborhood and park down the street from the house. Tyson just took a sit on the couch a fliked though the tv to see whats on. Kenny sat on the oppisite side of the couch and started to type away at Dizzy. Kai was leaning against the wall taking in the scene. After a few minutes Ray walked in with the phone in his hand.

Ray: Max what do you want on...the..Max?

Everyone looked up to see Max was out of the room and had gone somewhere. Kai was surprised because he was just looking at Max just a minute ago.

Kenny: I wonder where he went?  
Ray: What about...

Ray was cut off when Tyson took the phone from his hand.

Tyson: Hello? Yes we would like Two large pepperoni(hope in spelled that right --()) pizzas and one large chesse. Thankyou bye.  
Kenny: I though max was suppose to chose.  
Tyson: Well he wasn't here and you guys looked dumbfounded so I solved the problem.  
Ray:--()I date him why again?(Ray thought)  
Kai: Maybe hes in his room. Ill go check.

Kai was half way towards Max room when he say the back door open.

Kai: maybe.  
Kai wlaked towards the door and looked outside to see Max walking away from the house. Kai went back grabed his shoes and walked out the front door so fast the others had no time to ask questions.

Kai: Where is Max going this late? And alone no less.

(Meanwhile at the house)

Tyson: What was that about?  
Ray: I dont know.  
Kenny: He'll be back...Im going to my room. Call me when the food gets here.  
Ray: Ok kenny.  
Dizzy: And dont eat everything from chief Tyson.  
Tyson: I woulndn do that! I would leave kenny and the others something.  
Ray: Yeah...the crumbs.  
Tyson: There good too.  
Ray)  
Tyson: so Ray. Since evryone is gone at the moment...

Tyson sits on the couch and motions Ray to sit on his lap. They have been dateing since the tournment in France. Tyson and Ray had confessed while they were in the hotel. They finally went open about it when they got back to Japan 1 year ago. Kai, Kenny, Or Max would walk in on them in the front room when kissing or when ther were doing "other activies". At taht point Kai banned them from using the front room as their "makeout" room and go to each others rooms. Kai said he was dramatized by the site of Tysons "fullmoon" to sleep. He said he was having nightmares. Max would blushe at them when he say them. And kenny just kept quiet about it. Ray smiled and sat in between Tysons legs and went baxk into Tysons embrace.

Ray: You know if Kai sees us he'll kill us right?  
Tyson: This is our house as much as his. We can do whatever we want.  
Ray: But we were in the front room when..you know.  
Tyson: That was his fault.(kissing Rays neck)  
Ray: I guess since hes not..oh..he..here.  
Tyson:(grining) Good. now thats settled.

Tyson turned Ray around and gave him a hot kiss. Each of the boys fighting for dominace but Ray won that round. Both pulled for air and Ray began kissing Tysons neck making him moan with pleasure. Both forgetting that the pizza would arrive in ten minutes.

(Meanwhile with Kai outside)

Kai was sitting on a park bench resting after looking for Max that seemed like hours.

Kai: Where could Max be? I looked almost everywhere. And the thing is he was right in front of me too.

Kai was about to get up when felt someone touch his shoulder. Kai was about to turn around and hit the person in the jaw when he stopped in time to see it was Max that was touching him. Max removed his hand fast and slowly sat next to Kai with some caution.(Who wouldnt! Kai almost sucked the living day lights out of him!) Kai looked at the scared boy and felt guilty for making him scared. Max turned his attention to the now very interesting ground.

Kai: Max I was looking you. Were did you go?  
Max looked at Kai with a surprsied look on his face. This made Kai chuckle at the boy. Which in turn made him even more sruprised.

Max: You came looking for me?  
Kai: Dont make me repeat myself...(usually voice)  
Max: Sorry I just cant beleive you came amd not Tyson or Ray.  
Kai: I see...

It was silent for a couple of seconds when...

Max: Kai?  
Kai: Hn.  
Max: Can i tell you something?  
Kai: Shoot.  
Max: Wellfirstoffimgay.  
Kai: What?  
Max: Im...gay.  
Max turned back to the more interesting ground again.  
Kai: So he is GAY! This is perfect!(kai thought)  
Max: and second i have a crush on someone.  
Kai: Is he on the team?(got his voice back)  
Max: Nod Kai: well have he noticed yet?  
Max: no.  
Kai: I have to be sure his talking about me before i give my hopes up.(kai thought)  
Max: Ummm Kai I also have something else to say.  
Kai: Ok.  
Max: It now or never max!(in his mind)  
Kai: Max?  
Max: Kai..I...wanted...to...say..Iaminlovewithyou! Man that was easy lets go!  
Kai:WTF!

Max got off the bench and tried to walk away from the confused Kai, When he felt an hand grab his. Max didnt want to look back afraid of what Kai might say.

Kai: I didnt catch that..Say it again(soft voice)

Max went and sat back down next to Kai and took a deep breath...

Max: I said that..(pause)..Im in love with you ..Kai.  
Kai: I see.

Max looked at Kai looking for a response but he didnt show one. But Max remembered that kai never did let go of his hand.

Max: Umm Kai. You are still holding my hand.(in a small voice)  
Kai: I know.  
Max: oh.. so?  
Kai: Max...I also am gay.  
Max: you are?  
Kai: Nod.  
Max: So...

Max was cut off but Kais lips on to his. Max put his arms around Kais neck. Kai wrapped his arms around Maxs waiste. Kai licked the bottom of Maxs lip to ask for enterence and Max happly obliged. Max moaned as the battle for dominace was on but Max lost as fast as it began. Both broke for air and was staring into each others eyes.

Max: so do you also.  
Kai: yes Max. I also love you too.

Kai gave Max a small kiss on his lips and both got off the bench. They were walking home hand-in-hand looking at each other. they got home fast because they were at the park down the street. When they arrived both could see a very pissed off pizza man at the door.

Max: Can we help you?(letting go of Kais hand fast)  
Pizzaman: Thank goodness! I though I was going to have to stand out here for hours. You did order two pepperion pizzas and a chesse right?  
Kai: Yes we did.  
Pizza guy: Good.  
Max: Hold on we'll be out with the money.  
Pizza guy: Thank you very much.  
Kai: What are those idiots doing? I expected this out of Tyson, But Ray and Kenny!

Both opened the door and entered the dorr. They took there shoes off and Max had went and looked for the other. Kai went and paided for the pizza and gave the poor Pizza boy extra for his troble. kai put the pizzas on the kitchen table and looked for max. Kai didnt have to walk far because max ran in the kitchen blushing and hiding his face in Kais shirt. Ki liked the feeling but wanted to know what Max was so embressed about.

Kai: Max, Whats wrong?  
Max: The front room(in a small voice)

Kai put one hand aroud max while max still had his face cover in Kais chest. Kai looked it the front room and saw why max was so embaressed. There on the floor was a naked Tyson and a naked Ray on the couch. Kai was worrified at the site.

Kai: DIDNT I SAY NOT IN THE FRONT ROOM!

Ray and Tyson woke up and saw Kai and Max in an embrace. Tyson sat up crossed legged smirking not awaer of their situation.

Ray: about time you guys were together!  
Tyson: Yeah bout time!..Hey why do you guys have you eyes closed?  
Kai: TYSON,RAY. ILL GIVE YOU THE COUNT OF THREE TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND PUT SOME CLOTHS ON. NOW!

Ray and Tyson looked at themselfs and realized they were naked and ran to their rooms with red facs and slaming doors.

Kai: Geeezz! That'll give me nightmares for a month.  
Max: Dont worry. Ill be there with you.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at max and max just walked toward Kais room with a twikle in hes eye. Kai followed smirking and caught Max in a hot kiss and closed the door behind them. The only people that ate pizza the night was Ray,Tyson,and Kenny.

There im done. ths could have been a tow chapter story but i didnt feel like doing that so i just made a long,long,long,chapter. plz R&R. 


End file.
